Beside Pain
Beside Pain is an Innovade who first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P he was MS pilot of CBY-001 1 Gundam. Later on, he featured in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I and appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Personality A young man with the same base pattern of Ribbons, a man with green hair. Registration number in Veda is 08368-SA846. During his brief appearances in side stories, Beside showed a somewhat control freak behaviour. This was evident in Gundam 00P, when Beside becomes very frustrated when his plans do not go perfectly. This behaviour of Beside gives him a weak point, as exploited by Grave Violento during 00P, which lead to his defeat. Skills & Abilities Like Ribbons, Beside can transfer himself into another body if his current one is in danger, however Beside's body transfer seems to take a little longer. Beside also has the "Install" ability which forces a limited amount of his personal data into another Innovade in order to control their body. History Gundam 00P Beside Pain first known action was when beside used "Install" ability on Hexar Femi and controlled Hexar to shoot Grave with special poisonous nano-machines. He made his first appearance when Meister 874 launched in Artemie Gundam to investigate. After using the trial system to subdue two GN Cannons Beside deactivated his GN cloak and revealed himself to her. Beside confessed to Meister 874 that he was the pilot of 1 Gundam and shot Artemie through the chest. Beside Pain was killed when Grave arrived to help Meister 874. Beside's install ability failed because Grave was disconnected from VEDA, and because of that Grave was able to fatally attack 1 Gundam. Beside tried to transfer his body, but not since he did not have enough time only a small part of his data was transfered. This partial transfer created Leif Recitativo. Gundam 00I Beside Pain first appeared in chapter 9, Beside takes over Leif's body, searches information that was sent from Veda. Among there is the information about the former member of Fereshte, the traitor called Traitor A13, Fon Spaak. Beside sees this, and sorties in the CB-001 1 Gundam. Beside finds Fon Spark annihilating a force of GN-XIII.Beside Pain has the ability to copy his own personality and memory to another body. Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam attacks Fon Spark and his Gundam Astraea Type F2, which he receives serious injuries and had to withdraw from the battlefield. Then he transplanted his personal data to a reserve body and wanted to fight Fon Spark once more. The body he left behind is being treated by Telicyra using the Innovade medical treatment data sent by Chall. In chapter 11, Beside Pain battles Fon Spaak, but it was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support him. Beside retreats, while Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them. Beside who was remodeling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator where he dreams of piloting 1.5 Gundam and defeating Ribbons Almark (Gundam 00V Chapter 7). He was surprised that the data was not being downloaded from VEDA. He noticed that since his body was exchanged, he was being recognized by VEDA as a different existence. Because of this, he started to think of regaining Leif's body to get back access from VEDA. In Gundam 00P, Hixar knew where to find Beside from the information VEDA sent. Then Hixar destroyed the data entry of Beside, which explains why in he was being recognized by VEDA as a different existence. Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GN-XIII units and started a battle with Hixar Fermi piloting GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. He uses the Alvaaron Cannon which has a limit of one pseudo GN Drive to take down Gundam Rasiel. With the help of Hayana piloting GNR-000 GN Sefer. Hixar denied the support of Hanaya, as he wanted to settle this personal matter alone. He makes an effort to get close to Beside and engage it with his beam saber. Beside defeats Hixar and pulls him out of his cockpit. He holds him down and took out a gun. Then Beside Pain took control of his body and gave him a gun to kill himself. Hixar pulls the trigger, but nothing happen Beside gave Hixar an empty gun then Beside leaves. In chapter 12, Beside is concerned with how to regain the body of Leif Recitativo. Later on Beside in the 1.5 Gundam attacks the mansion of Telicyra Herfi, but Lars Grise power of “controlling machines” has taken control of the 1.5 Gundam. Beside reluctantly leaves. In space, Beside battles Pain Hixar piloting Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system and let's 1.5 Gundam destroy it. Hixar then jumped into the accompanying GN Sefer, which slams into 1.5 Gundam. Hixar leaps out and opens the cockpit. Both he and Beside aim their guns at each other. Hixar is quicker and shoots Beside several times through his visor which kills him. Relationships Innovators Regene Regetta Beside Pain has received help from Regene Regetta in Gundam 00I. First when Beside Pain battles Fon Spaak, but it was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo sent by Regene to support him. Beside retreats, while Fon battles the three Garazzos. He even helps Beside Pain remodeling CB-001 1 Gundam to CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory. Gallery Image:Beside+1.5.png|Beside Pain piloting 1.5 Gundam Image:1274891225023.jpg References External Links Beside Pain on official site